This invention relates to a canopy or panel actuation system and in particular, but not exclusively, to an aircraft canopy actuation system allowing emergency opening of the canopy.
A need exists for a system which allows an aircraft canopy to be opened and closed by an actuator during routine operation and which also allows the canopy rapidly to be ejected during an emergency ejection operation.